Blood Lust Revenge
by DarkSuki
Summary: Ava, a cold blooded and snarky young vampire, plans revenge for her dwindling vampiric lineage to wipe out the Ministry from the inside by going to Hogwarts and ... by using the infamous Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: Ava, a cold blooded and snarky young vampire, plans revenge for her dwindling vampiric lineage to wipe out the Ministry from the inside by going to Hogwarts and ... by using the infamous Harry Potter.

* * *

In amidst all the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley, I wiped the blood off my mouth. The satisfaction from a delicious meal heightened my senses of excitement. My heart was thumping loudly from the sudden rush of nutrition and my ears were ringing in response to my first official human kill. The taste of rich, metallic blood filled my senses full of pleasure. Feeling my canines protruding outside my lips, I quickly breathed a deep breath and calmed myself to retract them. The body that I dragged into this dark corner laid still. I stood in the darkness and looked around to see if I attracted any attention, preparing to transform and escape if needed.

Feeling relieved, I looked at the envelope that I was holding, now slightly bloodstained. On the envelope, it wrote "To: Ava Bloomsworthy." I raised one of my eyebrows at the homely new name I was going to use from now on. I carelessly ripped open the envelope open and skimmed the two pages of letter. The first letter had the congratulatory message of acceptance into Hogwarts, which I immediately threw behind me. The second letter, which I assumed was kind of important; it was a list of school supplies for the first years.

"A robes, hat, gloves, cloak – oh I have this already – a bunch of books, wands, potions stuff…and a pet?" I muttered in annoyance, thinking whether to either steal the supplies or try pick pocketing. Not that it really mattered to me.

Scanning the busy alleyway, I clicked my tongue in disgust at the noisy kids that put their snot-nosed faces against the window that held the Nimbus 2000. The thought of even using a broom was ridiculous, as we are originally flying creatures of the night. As I sighed with relief that no broom was required for school, I heard a hearty laugh of a man's name in front of Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC.

"Lucius! How are you?" boomed a rather large man with a fairly flushed face.

"I'm fine, thank you," said a very clean but stern looking blonde man. His cane looked like it was worth hundreds of galleons if I ever managed to sell it in Knockturn Alley.

A rather genius idea popped into my head as I tried to suppressed my grin and tried to make myself busy window shopping, and not staring blatantly at this rich looking Lucius man.

I fixed my black cloak over my exposed pale skin and pulled my hood back up. As I approach Ollivander's shop entrance where Lucius stood talking, I turned my left hand into a claw and casually bumped shoulders with him. The moments where Lucius was recovering from the shock of the impact, I quickly sliced the string holding his money pouch and caught it. With a satisfying smirk at the weight of the pouch and a quick mutter of "I'm sorry," I quickly entered the shop.

Every vampire is animagus, so of course turning a limb is as easy as cracking a knuckle. I remember the dozens of times I was scolded by my parents to not needlessly transform at the dinner table. A sad pang shot through my heart, but I quickly dismissed it and mentally reminded myself of the current mission. I opened the stolen pouch and lost count at over a hundred galleons. Feeling pretty proud of myself, I began wandering down the aisles of dusty boxes wands. The place was even smaller than what it looked like from the outside. Possibly even dustier. Debating if I should go to another wand shop, I covered my nose with part of my cloak to act as some sort of air filter. Suddenly, an excited old man on a ladder slid to my aisle right in front of me.

"Why, hello there little one. First wand?" Ollivanders said, beaming down at me.

You may have known that vampires age incredibly slower than humans, so while I am actually 50 years old, I probably look like I'm 10 years old. This old man probably thought so too, which could probably work in my favor too.

I pulled down my hood to reveal my face and tried to widen my grey eyes for an innocent look. I felt my long black hair fall down just above my waist and caught a glimpse of my very pale thin arms shining under the candlelight. Nobody would have doubted if I were to say I was a pureblood.

"My my, young miss. What a dainty little sweetheart you are! Hmm…what do you say about this unicorn core, and maybe hazel…or cypress wood? Yes yes, cypress would possibly suit you well, young lady," said Ollivander, pulling out boxes of wands.

I absentmindedly clicked my tongue in annoyance. I expected a quick trip in this wand shopping business. Suddenly, a loud rustle was heard at the end of the aisle. Ollivanders finally stopped what he was doing and peered over at the source of the noise. Being confused, I also looked at it. It was a wand box, vibrating violently against the shelf.

"My my, how curious," said Ollivanders. "I wonder…"

Ollivanders picked up the shaking box and opened the lid. Immediately, a sturdy looking wand flew up and stopped right in front of me.

"Well well…. I always say the wands choose the user, but to do this is a first," Ollivanders said, surprised. "Curious…never would have expected temperamental wand such as this one, to choose you."

As if the wand was begging me to hold it, I grasped the wand. A surge of power and familiarity flowed through me, as if the wand belonged to me all along. Sparks of red and blue flew from the tip, and the wand had a gentle vibration and a soft glow of blue hue around it, as if it were welcoming me as its new owner.

"Very curious…hawthorn and dragonheart string. Even Harry Potter, just earlier, was not definitely not compatible with it. In fact, it's not even often for anyone to be successful in completely controlling this type of dangerous wand. Very curious…very curious, young lady."

I was surprised to hear that because it was absolutely contrary to what I was feeling. The wand yielded completely to my control and felt docile, yet very strong, under my grip. I felt like I could accomplish anything…possibly even going directly to the Ministry right now…

"I'll take this one," I said, trying to give my sweetest smile while not trying to reveal any of my sinister plans on my expression.

"Be careful, young lady…" Ollivanders said, as if he was unsure if he should give a wand as such to me. "That'll…be 7 galleons."

I gave him exactly 7 galleons and quickly left the shop. I took out my list again; next is robes.

Nearby spotting Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, I entered. Madam Malkin immediately greeted me and clasped my hands with hers, as if she has never seen such a precious thing.

"Oh my dear, Hogwarts too?" she said, before I could say anything. "Got all the lot here – let me go help find something for you dear. Just go ahead and walk straight to the back of the shop first."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a sharp, pale face blonde stood on a footstool as he was fitted into his black robes. Another messy hair boy with glasses stood on another footstool, getting fitted as well. Groaning inwardly, I sat on an available footstool, waiting for Madam Malkin to come back.

"Hello," said the blond boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

The boy with glasses nodded.

"I'm Harry…Harry Potter," Harry said.

I did not want to join this conversation.

"I'm Draco. So it's the infamous Harry Potter. Well, I suppose you have the Nimbus 2000 already, haven't you? I'll have my father get it for me, I'll smuggle it if I need to," said Draco, matter-of-factly.

Draco looked at me, and his face brightened up.

"I'm glad it's our own kind that attends this school, I don't really think they should let the other sort in–"

I raised my eyebrow. Our own kind? Surely he was not a vampire as well...?

"Here you are deary. it was a challenge to find a pair of your petite size. Now boys, off you go. This room is now occupied for witches," Madam Malkin said, excited to dress me up.

The boys hopped off the footstool and started to leave the shop. Draco, however, looked back and smiled at me, as if we were friends already.

As he turned away, I made a face of disgust. Same kind huh? He probably meant purebloods amongst wizards. He sure looked like one of those. His blood would probably taste wonderful. Just wait until he finds out what I really am…

After Madam Malkin finished her pinning, I gave her the galleons and was off to buy my next set of supplies: books and potions equipment.

I quickly got all the books at Flourish and Blotts, and then to the nearby Apothecary. After paying for my basic potions supplies, I asked where I could find human blood.

"Human blood? I say…you're not going to find that kind of stuff unless you're in Knockturn Alley," he replied, "I wouldn't be too curious if I were you little lady."

While thinking of ways to get blood during school, I subconsciously wandered to shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium. Let me tell you, owls contrary to muggle belief, are one of the most conspicuous and dumb nighttime fliers. It's a surprise that they actually get their prey. That would say something about the prey though…

Feeling distasteful about getting a pet, I randomly picked a strong looking bird that had a very sharp looking beak and claws, paid, and hurried to finish my shopping.

* * *

Please review & rate. :)


	2. Chapter 2

rchang96: Hope you enjoy the violence in this chapter! :) Thank you for reviewing~

* * *

After gathering all the school supplies on a stolen cart, I sat on top of all my books and began to think. How am I supposed to get to Hogwarts? And how was I supposed to get my food? Maybe I should swing by Knockturn Alley and take large vials of blood before I leave here…

"What was that, Hagrid?!" exclaimed a boy.

I looked up at the boy. It was that Harry Potter kid. I've been hearing his name from lots of people passing today, maybe he's famous? Famous people do have lots money…

"Gringotts, Harry. And yeah, that pile s'all yers," said Hagrid. I did a double take on this Hagrid guy. A giant, possibly a half giant. I squinted my eyes. Definitely don't want to get into any trouble with him. And what pile is he talking about? Gringotts...pile...a fortune? Gears started turning in my head as devious plots started come into form. But first, I have to gain his trust.

I found a dark corner in the alleyway and quickly turned myself into a bat. Ascending into the air, I spotted Hagrid, sticking out like a sore thumb and listened to him explaining the workings of Hogwarts to Harry, such as Quidditch and sorting into houses. A flying-based game? Might as well just gift me the points to win. And I definitely liked the sound of Slytherin, but whatever the case, I must get into the same house as Harry Potter. Suddenly, an annoying shriek shook me out of my thoughts.

"I love my new bag, Mother! I'm going to store EVERYTHING in here from now on," exclaimed a little witch, in her loud, pitchy voice that was really hurting my sensitive bat ears. I watched her put her books inside. Then her potions set. Then her broom. Then her cat cage. How the hell?

She was then handed an envelope.

"Now dear, hold onto that ticket. You need it to get to Hogwarts," said the mother.

"Yes, mother," replied the witch, stuffing it in her bag.

I smiled and waited for my chance.

"Mother, can I have some those Chocolate Frogs on my trip?" said the witch, turning around.

I dived down at her bag and sliced the strings with my wings, catching it with both my claws before it landed on the floor. Before the she had a chance to react, I flew towards the crowd and disappeared.

I returned to my shady corner of Diagon Alley. I emptied the bag, not surprised at the contents spilling out as I've seen them being put in. The envelope was the last one. I opened it and sighed in relief. It was a ticket to Hogwarts.

First of September, 11 o'clock

King's Cross, Platform 9 ¾

I placed everything back in the bag and dug a shallow hole in the ground to temporarily bury it. I kicked some dirt over it and transformed back into a bat and hung inside a quiet roof and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

 _Adrenaline took over my body as I felt the pulse of my prey. Still alive, blood still pumping. Feeling slightly crazed with hunger, I felt the struggling haggard breaths she tried to take, unable to make a sound. At her hardest, she managed to gurgle the blood that was now overflowing her throat and going into lungs. I had slashed her throat, destroying her vocal cords. Warm blood was streaming from her neck, creating a big puddle that completely dampened her robe and brown hair. Her short, stubby arms swung wildly to reached for me as she struggled to breathe. I really hated doing this, as it wastes a lot of precious blood. But it makes the job easier, quieter. Unable to wait any longer, I exposed her neck and located the main artery and sank my teeth in it. Warm, rich fluid engulfed my sense. It was a sense a peace. Power was returning back to me as an immeasurable strength coursed through my body. I felt the body go limp and I stopped feeding, dropping the body. I pointed my wand at the body and whispered Bombarda. The body exploded into tiny fragments of human flesh, splattering blood within a three feet radius. I licked the blood that landed on the edge of my mouth. There was little blood left in the body anyways and I always preferred it fresh. Muggle blood can't compare to this, even if this prey was a Mudblood. But some of the magic in that blood made that blood higher quality. What would purebloods taste like? My mind became numb with pleasure as I started to imagine the taste of a much superior quality blood…_

I woke up from the cool air whistling through the roof. It was still dark. I peered around Diagon Alley to look for a clock. It was quiet and deserted. It looked like a ghost town with the lack lights and bustling people. I spotted a clock in front of Sugarplum's Sweets Shop: 5 o'clock. It was the usual time I wake up.

My stomach grumbled at the dream. My body was probably yearning at the memory of how I killed Ava Bloomsworthy; my first taste of magic blood. It's been only a day since I've last eaten and I'm already hungry? This transforming back and forth is really taking a toll on my body. I definitely need more power…

I used every ounce of my energy to turned back into a bat and hung the bag around my neck. I flew up to scan the area. South of Diagon Alley, there was a dark area, similarly filled with shops. Curious, I flew down and read the signs.

 _This Way to Knockturn Alley._

The hunger pangs became more apparent as I knew food was close. I randomly entered a shop called The Coffin House through the postage hole through the door.

The first thing that greeted me was a thick sheet of cobweb. Grunting in annoyance, I brushed it off my wings. Inside the shop, an assortment of jars body parts and cauldrons was stored along the walls. There were also many half used candles and cabinets of old vials. My heart raced as I saw a glimpse of red liquid in the mass of vials. I pulled the cork out of one of the vials and sniffed the contents. It was blood. Human blood. If I could compare the taste, it would be like muggles eating prime rib eye steak. Animal blood is only mediocre; less satisfying, less rich, and lasts me only half of what human blood could. It would be like going vegetarian for a vampire. And don't even mention muggle food, that would be like eating straight from the garbage can.

I gathered as many vials of blood as I could and dropped them in my new bag.

"Seven...eight," I muttered, "That should last me awhile."

In the corner of my eye, I spotted a shimmering vial on the highest shelf of the shop. It was bigger than other vials. Slightly entranced by the iridescent liquid, I went for a closer look. The sheen looked like it was a treasure of the sea, like the liquid form a Mother-of-pearl. It was beautiful. I read the old label: Amortentia - aged 10 years. I knew what Amortentia was; it was a dangerous love potion. Normally it lasts 24 hours, but for it to be aged for that long... I wonder how the strong effects could be now. Deeming it useful for future use, I put it into my bag too.

Suddenly, the backdoor slammed open. I immediate flew behind the chimney and froze. I sensed a powerful figure approaching.

"...Y-yes, of course my lord," said the figure, as he entered hurriedly.

"Hurry, you fool. We have to get it before it's gone," said another voice.

I peered over. I thought I only sensed one.

He slowly approached my direction and I quickly pressed myself on bricks behind the chimney. I knew I would probably be dead if he saw me.

I heard some rustling and heard him talk again.

"Diagon Alley," the figure said and was gone in a crack of green fire in the fireplace.

He was gone. I flew over where he disappeared, wondering where he went. His presence was completely gone. Then I saw traces of spilled ashes on top of the chimney.

"I wonder…" I muttered and transformed back into my human form. With the bag still hanging on my neck, I grabbed some of the powder and walked into the fireplace.

"King's Cross Station," I said, saw a flash of green.

Next thing I knew, I was still in a fireplace but it was actually bright outside now. I walked out and was greeted with a train whistle. I immediately spotted a large clock on the platform that clearly displayed 10:45.

The muggles don't even seem to notice that I came out of a fireplace. Muggles in suits walked quickly around on the platform and seem to mind their own business. I kept walking to find platform 9 and soon found myself staring at platform 9 and 10.

" _Maybe it's another place_ ," I thought, crossing my arms.

"– all packed with Muggles, of course –" said a middle-aged lady.

I looked over and stepped a little closer to hear better.

"Okay Percy, you first," said the plump lady.

It was a family of wizards and witches, all red heads too. I raised an eyebrow.

The oldest looking boy marched towards the wall I was staring at earlier between platforms 9 and 10. Then he walked straight through the wall, baggage and all, and disappeared.

"Fred, you next," said the lady.

"He's not Fred, I am! Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother," exclaimed one of the red headed twins.

"Oh, sorry George, dear."

"I'm only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, as he gleefully ran through the wall with his twin following behind him.

I cracked a smile. I actually became slightly excited to go to Hogwarts now. Fred and George huh… I tensed my legs and was ready to run into the wall when I heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me," said a boy.

I turned my head. It was Harry Potter. Perfect. I didn't even need to find him.

"First time at Hogwarts, dear? It's Ron's first time too. Not to worry. All you need to do is run straight between platforms 9 and 10, and don't stop. Do a bit of a run if you're nervous," the plump lady kindly explained.

I rolled my eyes. Seriously Harry, did you not see three people just demonstrate that right in front of you.

I saw Harry go through. Then Ron. I almost thought Ron didn't make it though; he was hesitating so much. As soon as Ron went through, I ran towards the platform. I nodded at the plump lady and the next thing I knew, I saw a scarlet steam engine with a archway that had a sign that said Hogwarts Express.

Looking through the crowd, I decided to follow the red head family and Harry. With the twin's help, Harry finally managed to get his trunk in the train compartment.

"Blimey, aren't you Harry Potter?" chorused the twins.

I saw Harry turn red from the attention. I stared at him in annoyance. You think he would've gotten used to it by now.

I stepped into the train and looked for an empty compartment. I sat next to the window, put my hood up, and closed my eyes. I was getting weak from lack of food. Maybe if I could just open my bag and get a sip…

"Excuse me, could I sit here?" asked a boy.

I opened my eyes. It was Harry again. I did a curt nod. What were the chances of that? Suddenly realizing my mission, I snapped out of my hunger trance. I widened my eyes and sweetly smiled as I pulled down my hood.

"Hello, my name is Ava. What's yours?" I gently asked, my voice was soft and elegant.

Harry smiled at my friendly demeanor and sat down across from me.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he replied. "So are your–"

"Um, anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full," said another boy, shyly pointing at the seat next to me.

The youngest red head; it was Ron. I shook my head.

"Please, have a seat," I said, smiling gently.

Ron flushed and sat in the seat next to me, sitting a little too close to the doors. This is too easy. Ron then spotted Harry and his eyes widened.

"Are you really Harry Potter? I thought it might've been one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron, "And have you really got that scar?"

Harry pulled his bangs back and showed his scar. Ron asked more questions about Voldemort, which I think he has his own reasons for doing those things, by the way, and Harry soon knew all the family members of the Weasleys. I was getting unamused but I chose to stay quiet for an opportunity. A clattering was soon heard outside the corridor and a smiling, homely looking woman slid back the compartment door.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked.

Ron muttered something about already having sandwiches and Harry sat up straight looking hopeful. I took that as my cue.

"A couple of everything, please," I said with a small smile.

I felt the gaping mouths from both of them. The woman gave me a basket of all the goods. I gave her eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts, and closed the door behind me. I turned around to face them only to meet their gawking faces.

"Hungry, Ava?" Harry asked, still shocked.

"Oh, just a bit," I replied.

Ron slowly took out his lumpy package to unwrap four sandwiches.

"I'll trade you for these, Ron," I said, innocently offering a bunch of pastries and candies.

"Y-you don't want these, it's all dry," said Ron, getting red in the face.

I smiled at him, then at Harry. I laid out the treats before them.

"Here, have some. We are friends right?" I asked, trying to look hopeful.

Both Harry and Ron furiously nodded and beamed at me. Harry first opened a package of pumpkin pastries and took a big bite out of them. Ron went for the Cauldron Cakes and Licorice Wands and stuffed his mouth full.

Thinking of the Amortentia that I luckily got a hold of earlier today, I decided to test the extent of its aged capabilities. I reached into my bag and got the vial of Amortentia. Hiding it in my cloak, I turned to Harry and Ron.

"I forgot to buy one more thing off the trolley. I'll be right back," I said calmly.

Both of them answered me with something incomprehensible with their mouths full, but I took it as their acknowledgement. I slid open the compartment door and looked for the trolley that was just a few feet away. The trolley witch saw me approaching and gave me a warm smile.

"What can I do for you deary?" she asked.

"Just wondering, what are your most popular treats?" I asked.

"Oh, my dear, there's so many. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizzbees, Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Cauldrons. But Chocolate Cauldrons is probably the number one seller; everyone likes a good box of chocolates. Why do you ask dear?"

"Can I have two boxes of Chocolate Cauldrons please? I'm just extra hungry today," I said, smiling innocently.

I paid her a Silver and took the boxes with me to the restroom in the back of the train. I opened one of the boxes and there laid an assortment of eight different chocolate pieces. I took out my vial of Amortentia and carefully dropped a drop onto each chocolate piece. Even though I had a good amount of this potion, I didn't even want to waste a drop of this rare potion. I opened my second box of chocolates and did the same. I safely corked the vial and hid it back inside my cloak. I held the two boxes of chocolates in my hand and started to walk back to the compartment. When I entered the compartment, Harry and Ron was still busy eating.

Harry turned to me, still chewing.

"Aren't you going to eat, Ava?" Harry asked, concerned and slightly guilty.

"Oh, I'm feeling a bit ill. I'll have some later," I said, continuing my act as I put hand to my mouth and feigned a small cough. Which was half true because of the lack of blood. "I always had a weak body. By the way, I bought more chocolates for you guys. Want to try some? I heard it's really good."

"You're the best, Ava!" Ron said happily between his chewing and took a piece. Harry said his thanks and excitedly took a piece as well. I grinned so hard that I thought my jaw was going to break off.

"That was the best chocolate I've ever had! Oh man." Ron exclaimed. Harry nodded furiously, obviously enjoying his piece as well.

"Oh, want to see me turn Scabbers yellow?" Ron said.

Before I could say anything, the compartment door slid open and a girl dressed in Hogwarts robes with bushy brown hair stepped in.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said, revealing her rather large front teeth. Then she spotted Ron taking out his wand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then" she said in her bossy voice.

I sighed inwardly. I forgot I had to deal with ten year olds. I need to make friends, not enemies. I pointed my wand at Scabbers, having my suspicions about his identity already, and pretended to do a Levitation Charm. I just needed to use my own powers to do this simple task. The least I want is to attract any attention from the Ministry. And as I wanted, Scabbers elevated into that air to about two feet.

"Wow, Ava how did you–" Ron began.

"Levitation Charm! You said you were Ava? I guess I wasn't the only one reading on our books. We could be friends. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, you two are?" she asked, looking at Harry and Ron.

Ron muttered his name and Harry said his.

"You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon," she said and turned to leave only to glance back again at the open box of chocolates. "Oh by the way, are those Chocolate Cauldrons?"

"Yes they are. The best chocolates by far," Ron said dreamily.

"Those chocolates are so costly! I'm surprised you two managed to get a hold of them. May I try one?" Hermione asked, already reaching for one.

"Ah–" I began, trying to stop this chaos. But it was too late; she ate it already.

"Mmm. This is quality chocolate. Oh, and I would change if I were you. We'll arrive shortly," she reminded and left.

A few minutes after she left, three boys entered. I recognized the middle one at once.

"Is it true? They say Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" Draco asked, looking at Harry with more interest than back at Madam Malkin's robe shop. Then he looked around and spotted me. Probably with more interest than I would have liked.

"You're here too?" he said, his eyes lighting up. "Let me reintroduce myself. My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe and Goyle."

Ron snorted, possibly to hide his snigger. Draco looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to us. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you guys there."

Draco held out his hand to shake Harry's, but his eyes stayed on me. I gave him a small smile and he beamed at me, not even noticing the fact that Harry didn't take his handshake.

"Would you like some Chocolate Cauldrons, Draco?" I asked, trying to break the tension in the room, and also... test the chocolates. If I had devil ears, they would have been perking up like crazy.

"Of course," Draco replied smugly. He took a piece and put it in his mouth. He ignored the fact that Crabbe and Goyle practically looking as if they were begging him to offer them some of the chocolates as well. After chewing for a few seconds, he spoke.

"I'm not surprised that you eat the best things as well. My father buys it for me occasionally as well, but your's taste especially excellent," Draco said. "I didn't catch your name by the way. What was it?"

"Ava" I replied with a smile, trying not to give my identity away too much.

"A very fitting name," Draco said, taking my left hand and softly planting a kiss on it.

Harry and Ron both had bewildered and angry expressions on. I didn't think too much of the gesture and only smiled back at Draco. Mostly importantly, I was wondering why the spiked chocolates weren't taking effect.

"We'll be at Hogwarts soon. I'll see you then, Ava. It was nice meeting you," Draco said.

The three of them left and both Harry and Ron took their robes outside the compartment to let me change. I chuckled at their innocence and quickly put on my new robes.

The train soon slowed to a stop and everyone pushed their way to a tiny, dark platform. I pulled my hood back up, just in case somebody actually knew the real Ava Bloomsworthy.

"Firs' years over here! Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" boomed Hagrid, holding his lamp that towered over everyone.

Hagrid lead us down a steep and narrow path with only his lamp lighting the way. It was darkness all around us, just as I would have preferred it. The path soon opened into a great black lake, with large castle to be seen on top of a high mountain on the other side. Everyone whispered to each other in awe at the grandness of the castle. I was unimpressed. My home was much larger, possibly three times as big. We were told to ride four to a boat, so coincidentally, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I ended up in the same one. None of them knew what to expect while I was enjoying the darkness and silence. I started planning again because so far, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Please rate & review for updates :)


End file.
